1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to heat exchanger supports and more particularly to a system for locking staggered finned tubes in position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A similar support system was described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,529 granted to this inventor Dec. 17, 1974. The specification describes in detail such a support system which is hereby incorporated by reference into this specification.
Finned tubes are advantageously utilized to transfer heat from a gas to a liquid and to optimize the heat transferred, it is desirable to stagger adjacent rows of tubes in order to further enhance the heat transfer characteristics of such tubes. Fixing the position of long finned tubes becomes a problem and requires special attention particularly where the temperatures are high.
When heat exchangers are operated at high temperatures and pressures tube failures are inherent to any such heat exchanger and an economical support system requires that one or more of the tubes must be easily removed and replaced.